


Impression

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean's been to enough schools that he doesn't expect this one to be any different. So, when he meets Crowley, he figures he's just like every other bully he's ever met. But spending detention together may cause him to rethink a few things.





	Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally do high school AUs, but I got a request, so here's my attempt.

Dean had changed schools so many times that it hardly phased him anymore. It was always the same – the nerds, the jocks, the bullies, and then there was Dean somewhere in the middle. He could be a jock, but the only sport that he was really into was wrestling, and that didn’t fit the jock mold. He definitely wasn’t a nerd, but his little brother was, so he generally ended up defending them, anyway. He got in trouble for fighting as much of the bullies, but it was different – at his last school, someone had once called him the bullies’ bully because he never stood for any of their crap, and he made it known. And it looked like things at this school were going the same way.

Dean looked over at the guy sitting beside him in the detention room – Crowley, his name was. That was about all Dean knew about him, other than the fact that he was an asshole who knew how to take a hit. Dean had gotten a few good swings in before the teachers had pulled them off each other, but he had shaken it off. Dean didn’t want to admit it, but he was impressed.

“Dean, right?” Crowley asked, a few seconds after the teacher proved just how much he didn’t care about his job and left the room to get some coffee.

Dean just grunted as he turned to face forward. Impressive or not, Crowley wasn’t the type of guy he wanted to be friendly with.

“Oh, you’re one of _those.”_

He resisted for a couple seconds, but he had to ask. “One of what?” he demanded, his gaze snapping back to him.

“One of those people who thinks you’re good to talk to someone like me. And yet you go around starting fights, proving you’re just as bad.”

“You deserved it,” Dean muttered, turning forward again.

“Did I? And you know that because you know me so well?”

He didn’t say anything, and Crowley snorted. _“You_ , on the other hand, are an open book. Let me guess – something bad happened to someone close to you, and now you take it out on anyone you think ‘deserves it.’”

“What the hell are you? A shrink?”

“Does that mean I’m right?”

He was silent for over a minute before he sighed. “My mom was murdered when I was a kid.” He wasn’t entirely sure why he was admitting it, he just felt a need to say it.

“My condolences.”

He snorted. “Like you give a damn.”

Crowley hesitated. “My mother abandoned me when I was eight. I wish she had been killed – at least then, it wouldn’t have been her choice.”

Dean’s jaw fell open slightly as he looked back over to him. Holy shit. He couldn’t even imagine what that must feel like. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “Your dad?”

He shrugged. “Never knew him. I was in the foster system until I turned eighteen – finally out on my own. What about you?”

“My mom’s death took a toll on my dad, but we manage. We have to move around a lot because of his job – I’m not even sure how many schools I’ve attended.”

“And do you always start a fight on your first day?”

Dean grinned. “Not always, but I find it’s a good way to make an impression.”

“On what? My face?”

They both laughed.

Crowley’s eyes slid over to the door. “What do you say we make a break for it?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Won’t things be even worse for us when Mr. – whatever comes back and sees we’re not here?”

“Not at all. It’d be his fault for leaving the room – he’d lose his job if he reported it. Trust me, I’ve gotten away with it plenty, and he still hasn’t learned – it’s like he wants us to sneak out.”

He looked between Crowley and the door with a grin. “Alright. Lead the way.”

They didn’t run into any problems getting out of the school, and in a matter of minutes they were pulling out of the parking lot in the Impala that Dean’s father had given him – Crowley apparently walked to and from school.

“Where to?” Dean asked.

“There’s a bar just up the street from my place that doesn’t card, if you’re interested.”

Dean looked at him sideways, wondering if he was meaning that how it sounded. Judging by his flirtatious smirk, he was. “Five seconds into meeting you, I punched you in the face, and now you’re asking me on a date?”

“Hey, you said you wanted to make an impression. Impression made. Turn right here.”

He hesitated for just a second before he smiled and turned. Maybe things at this school would turn out differently, after all.


End file.
